NGX
by Laura Langley
Summary: Lemon - Shinji Ikari era un adolescente normal hasta que fue llamado por su padre para pilotar un Evangelion... Hasta ahí todos sabemos la historia, solo que ahora tendrá un punto más que picante.
1. Prólogo

**NGX – PRÓLOGO – COMO CAÍDA DEL CIELO  
><strong>**Por Laura Langley**

Shinji Ikari estaba tendido sobre el suelo de la azotea del instituto de secundaria de Tokyo-3. Era costumbre suya recluirse en aquel lugar a la hora del almuerzo cuando no quería hablar con nadie. Miraba el cielo despejado con el brazo derecho sobre su frente protegiéndose del asfixiante sol que parecía que todos los días visitaba la ciudad en un verano sin fin tan solo interrumpido por días de lluvia tropical.

La vida del joven había cambiado en tan solo unos meses, había pasado de ser un anodino estudiante a ser el piloto de un gigante llamado Evangelion cuando su padre le llamó para un reencuentro que era solo deseado por interés de este.  
>Aunque dolido, aquello ya había pasado para él, ahora vivía con Misato, la joven capitana aunque excéntrica y desorganizada no era mala compañía y dejaba gustosa que el chico se dedicase a las tareas cotidianas del hogar, cosa que a él le relajaba.<br>También tenía la compañía de Asuka en casa. La alemana era muy diferente tanto a Misato como a Shinji, orgullosa y de carácter volátil a diferencia del joven ella si disfrutaba pilotando su EVA.  
>El trío de pilotos era completado por Rei Ayanami, o como Asuka la llamaba de manera sarcástica la niña modelo. La figura de la peli azul interesaba mucho a Shinji, hasta tal punto que a veces se preguntaba a si mismo si era un interés romántico, pero no sabía responderse. Rei era enigmática y lo que era más extraño parecía llevarse muy bien con el comandante Gendo Ikari, padre de Shinji.<p>

Había conocido a mucha más gente que también acudía a su mente pero el joven cerró los ojos y no a causa del sol, sabía que si pensaba demasiado de nuevo le dolería la cabeza y aún quedaban horas para acabar las clases. Después tendría que ir a la base de NERV y en casa hacer los deberes para el día siguiente además de tender la ropa, recoger las habitaciones y hacer la cena. Todos los días se metía en cama exhausto.

Se estaba relajando tanto que a punto estuvo de quedarse dormido de no ser por una voz. Era una voz que parecía estar lejos y se iba acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba el chico y aunque pareciese una locura parecía venir desde arriba.  
>Pestañeando Shinji abrió los ojos y fue deslumbrado por el brillo del sol. Cuando sus retinas se acostumbraron a la iluminación pudo ver una sombra que se cortaba en el cielo sujeta a unos finos hilos a otra más grande. Alarmado el joven piloto se incorporó frotando sus ojos para ver más de cerca lo que, literalmente, se le venía encima.<p>

Intentó gritar algo pero fue demasiado tarde, un cuerpo cayó encima de él haciéndole quedar de nuevo sobre el suelo, estaba inmovilizado por el peso y una sensación de agobio al sentir sobre su cara algo blando y caliente que le dificultaba el respirar.

-"Mis gafas… ¿Dónde están? Sin ellas no veo nada."

La voz que se escuchaba era femenina con fuerte acento. Cuando el cuerpo se movió de encima de él Shinji dio una gran bocanada de aire fresco tranquilizándose y volviéndose a incorporar para ver qué demonios había pasado.

En frente de él había una chica tanteando el suelo a cuatro patas y no muy lejos una especie de mochila de la que salía una especie de tela, él lo reconoció como un paracaídas, cosa bastante extraña.  
>Con curiosidad volvió a mirar a la joven que seguía buscando sus gafas y las mejillas del piloto se encendieron al comprobar que la falda escolar de colores rojizos y ocres a cuadros de la recién llegada estaba levantada y podía ver su culo cubierto por unas sencillas bragas blancas.<p>

-"Tus… Tus gafas…"

Buscando apartar su atención del culo de aquella chica fue fácil para Shinji encontrar los anteojos perdidos de montura roja.

-"¿Eh?"

Al escuchar la voz la joven de pelo castaño rojizo recogido en dos coletas entrecerró sus ojos viendo borroso como una figura se inclinaba ofreciéndole algo.  
>Estirando la suya propia palpó las gafas y se las puso descubriendo la imagen de Shinji mirándola ruborizado, ella sonrió de manera encantadora.<p>

-"¡Gracias!" –Con entusiasmo se puso en pie y sacudió el polvo y la suciedad de su falda. –"Me llamo Mari Makinami." – Se presentó ella ofreciéndole la mano a Shinji.

El chico iba a estrechársela respetuosamente pero de repente ella se lanzó hacia él. Por reflejo el piloto se echó hacia atrás chocando contra la pared de la azotea.  
>Mari apoyó las manos en los hombros del chico y acercó tanto su rostro a la cara de Shinji que este se puso rojo como un tomate.<p>

-"Hueles muy bien… a LCL… Eres Shinji Ikari, ¿verdad? El cachorrito de NERV."

Ella habló de manera muy suave y el Tercer Elegido podía escuchar las aspiraciones de aquella misteriosa chica que se tomó su tiempo para olisquear por el cuello de Shinji. Casi sin pensarlo él la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo, aplastando sus senos que anteriormente habían caído sobre su cara contra su pecho.

-"Todavía no me has dicho si eres tú…"

Susurró Mari sobre los labios del chico que entonces al ver la sonrisa de la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó bastante avergonzado. Shinji confirmó su teoría en unos murmullos casi inaudibles.

-"Lo sabía, lo sabía."

Dijo ella con una risita y se separó del chico para recoger el paracaídas tendido en el suelo con el que había hecho su entrada tan dramática. Al agacharse Shinji pudo verle de nuevo las bragas, solo que esta vez el chico no apartó su mirada del redondo culo de la inglesa tragando saliva sonrojado y abriendo y cerrando los puños. Parecía como si Mari estuviera haciendo su tarea lentamente, sabedora de que los ojos del cachorrito de NERV, como lo había llamado, estaban puestos en ella.

-"¿Te gusta mi culo?"

Sin que se diera cuenta Shinji la chica de gafas aún inclinada le miró con una sonrisa traviesa y colocándose bien las gafas con un dedo, un gesto normal pero que en ella tenía un tono juguetón. Mari tuvo que repetir la pregunta para que el chico saliese de su ensimismado estado.

-"Mucho…" –Las palabras del joven parecieron salir sin que las hubiera pronunciado realmente.

Ella, juguetona, se acarició el muslo izquierdo de abajo a arriba y cuando llegó a la nalga se dio un pequeño azote que hizo temblar su trasero.  
>Aquello encendió a Shinji como nunca nada antes lo había hecho.<p>

Había visto a Rei y Asuka desnudas cierto, pero habían sido accidentes. La peli azul había reaccionado de manera fría y su compañera de piso le había echado la bronca y golpeado. También Misato solía pasearse por casa con escasa ropa y provocativa pero era fruto de su carácter alegre y desenfadado no por que estuviera buscando seducir a su joven tutelado.  
>En cambio lo que había hecho esa chica de gafas y coletas estaba cargado de sensualidad. Pocas veces Shinji podía disfrutar de una fémina como ahora lo estaba haciendo y de hecho sentía un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.<p>

-"Bueno cachorrito, tengo que marcharme pero seguro que nos vemos pronto, búscame en la base." – La joven despeinó divertida los cabellos del joven todavía aturdido y de manera improvista saltó del balcón.

-"¡Mari!" –Con el corazón en la garganta Shinji se precipitó al borde de la azotea solo para ver a la inglesa descendiendo por la fachada del instituto de manera ágil.  
>Shinji suspiró, aquella chica era un misterio que quería resolver.<p> 


	2. Viernes Noche en Tokyo  3

**NGX – CAPÍTULO 1 – VIERNES NOCHE EN TOKYO –3  
><strong>**Por Laura Langley**

El Bistró se encontraba en el barrio financiero de Tokyo-3, un lugar de clase alta, y por lo tanto siendo viernes por la noche el restaurante estaba lleno pudiéndose solo tener mesa si se había hecho la reserva correspondiente. Misato había hecho la suya hacía un mes por petición de su amiga Ritsuko. Las dos habían acordado cada mes cenar juntas al menos una vez para poder verse fuera del trabajo.  
>Ritsuko llegaba tarde.<p>

Con impaciencia Misato miraba su teléfono el cual había dejado encima de la mesa para ver la hora y con el temor de que en cualquier momento su amiga la llamaría para cancelar la cena. La mujer tenía ganas de pasar una noche fuera, siempre las pasaba en casa teniendo que aguantar el mal humor de Asuka o la cerrazón de Shinji.  
>Mientras golpeaba de manera inconsciente el plato con un tenedor haciendo un ritmo repetitivo un camarero se acercó a preguntarle si quería una copa de vino, ella la rechazó, quería estar lo más sobria posible para echarle una buena bronca a la rubia que se retrasaba ya media hora y que no le cogía el teléfono.<br>Su mesa estaba en la parte central del salón comedor y observó con sonrojo como era la única persona que estaba sola. Había cuatro mesas que parecían ser reuniones de empresa o amigos y las demás ocupadas por parejas que pasaban una velada romántica. Evitó mirar hacia el bar, el estar sola y hacer contacto visual con alguno de los hombres que disfrutaban de una cerveza podía ser peligroso. Estos podían imaginar que estaba desesperada por tener pareja de mesa.

-"Siento el retraso."

La voz de Ritsuko sonó mientras Misato echaba otra ojeada a su móvil, furiosa alzó la mirada para abroncar a su vieja amiga pero enseguida las palabras hirientes que ya tenía en la punta de la lengua se disiparon al verla.

-"Ritsuko… Estás muy… sexy."

No sé le ocurrió manera mejor de describirla. La doctora Akagi iba engalanada con un vestido de noche largo de color negro. Este era tremendamente escotado hasta dejar ver su ombligo, no tenía mangas y los dos tramos de tela que pasaban por sus hombros estaban unidos por una cadenita de plata a la altura de su amplio y firme pecho de manera que ocultaba sus senos, aunque no de manera muy pudorosa ya que si se miraba bien se adivinaba el borde marrón de la parte exterior de las aureolas de la mujer. El vestido era ajustado marcando las curvas de la figura de la mujer que ya de por sí era atractiva pero aquel atuendo le daba un toque sensual y picantón. Por detrás el escote era aún más pronunciado al punto de que la tela del vestido volvía a aparecer justo a tiempo del comienzo de sus nalgas.  
>La mujer sonrió de manera ambigua y tomó asiento. Misato observó miradas traviesas y de asombro en los hombres que estaban en la barra del bar.<p>

-"Sin duda alguna el motivo de tu retraso ha sido que no te dabas decidido a que ponerte." – Apuntó Misato de manera sarcástica alzando sus cejas.

-"No seas aguafiestas Misato. Siempre estoy yendo con la misma ropa, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Me gustan los vestidos caros, este lo es y no tengo otra ocasión mejor para lucirlo."

La capitana iba a lanzar otra puyita referente a lo caro del vestido en proporción a la tela usada para confeccionarlo pero se mordió la lengua.  
>El camarero les tomó el pedido. Una ensalada césar para la doctora y unos rollos de espárrago, prosciutto y parmesano para Misato. Regada la cena con buen vino francés.<p>

-"Tengo una información bastante interesante que tú no sabes." –Ritsuko sonrió de manera juguetona mientras apartaba ciertos ingredientes de su plato que no le gustaban.

-"¿Y me la vas a decir o te tengo que suplicar?" – Misato ya daba buena cuenta del vino pero le dio una respuesta seca para hacer ver que seguía enfadada. Ritsuko ignoró aquello.

-"Hace tan solo unas semanas la división de NERV en Rusia fue atacada por un Ángel." – Tal y como había intuido aquella revelación hizo que Misato la mirase interesada.

-"La unidad 05 y su piloto destruyeron al Ángel, pero se ha perdido al Evangelion. La piloto ha sido transferida aquí con nosotros. El domingo se presentará ante ti formalmente y a partir del lunes comenzará a trabajar con los otros niños." – Continuó la doctora.

-"¿Cómo es que sabes eso y yo no?"

Aquella pregunta cargada de inocencia estaba envenenada con malicia y la rubia lo sabía. Miró a la mujer con media sonrisa pero Misato seguía con su tono de inocencia bebiendo de la copa.  
>No era un secreto en NERV que la doctora Akagi era amante del comandante Gendo Ikari pero no obstante a nadie se le ocurría comentarlo abiertamente y no solo por meterse en asuntos que en nada les incumbían, sino también para evitar alguna clase de represalia por parte del hombre frío como el acero.<p>

Ritsuko tampoco se enteró de la pregunta, más bien quiso no enterarse, y no le respondió a la capitana. A cambio le contó varias cosas sobre la nueva Elegida, como su nombre y una vaga descripción de sus habilidades. En realidad no tenía mucho más que contarle, los datos relativos a Mari eran un secreto incluso para ella.

-"Pero dejemos las cosas del trabajo para su tiempo y lugar. ¿Cómo va tu intento de formar una familia en tu casa?"

Misato comenzó a quejarse de los continuos quebraderos de cabeza que tenía en casa por culpa de los chicos, una por ser demasiado activa y el otro por lo contrario, a la vez que pedía otra botella de aquel exquisito caldo que les habían servido. Ritsuko sonrió acomodada en su silla disfrutando de la palabrería de su amiga que la hacía olvidar todo lo que sucedía en NERV. La cena resultó ser agradable para ambas mujeres.

* * *

><p>Mientras Misato y Ritsuko cenaban en el restaurante Shinji pasaba la velada en casa. Acostado en el sofá largo del salón pasaba páginas de un manga sin leer demasiado de su contenido a la vez que escuchaba música con los auriculares puestos.<br>Asuka había llegado casa hacía unos dos horas o así pero la pelirroja no se había dignado a dirigirle ni una sola palabra o mirada. Ahora estaría pasando el tiempo en su habitación, eso imaginaba el chico.  
>Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su compañera piloto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa.<p>

-"¿A dónde vas?" – Le preguntó él pareciéndole extraño que Asuka se fuera a esas horas.

-"¿Es que acaso eres mi madre?" – Le respondió ella de manera seca y salió dando un portazo.

Shinji se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo. La alemana llevaba colgada del brazo una bolsa, seguramente iría a pasar la noche a casa de su amiga Hikari teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana. No sabía si la ausente Misato tenía conocimiento o le había dado permiso pero tampoco iba a llamarla. Si tenía permiso quedaría como un idiota que se preocupaba demasiado, si no lo tenía Asuka lo mataría por darle el chivatazo. Después de todo el joven Ikari no era conocido por su capacidad de decisión así que se quedó acostado y suspirando aburrido dejó sobre la mesita el manga.  
>Con los dedos entrelazados sobre su estómago y la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del cómodo sofá Shinji miraba hacia el techo, ya no tan desconocido, mientras lo único que se oía era la música de su reproductor portátil. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y le gustó. No era común que en el apartamento de Misato se diera la ocasión de que podía estar a solas, pasaba poco tiempo allí y aunque al dormir si estaba en soledad en su cuarto no era lo mismo. El chico reflexionó la idea, le gustaba más la soledad que la compañía de otra gente, sin embargo no era que los demás le desagradasen, incluso encontraba entrañable la forma en la que Asuka siempre le estaba gritando e insultando, de alguna manera sentía que la pelirroja se guardaba sus mejores e hirientes réplicas para él, era todo un halago.<br>El pensar en la piloto alemana hizo que en su mente apareciese de nuevo Mari Makinami, aquella extraña chica de gafas y acento británico que cayó sobre él en la azotea del instituto aquella misma mañana. Aunque era todo un misterio no fue eso lo que más le interesaba. Recordaba sus suaves y grandes pechos sobre su cara, su trasero con bragas blancas pegadas a su piel, su sonrisa sensual, su aroma, la forma en la que le susurraba…  
>Shinji miró hacia su entrepierna y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie más en casa. Su rostro enrojeció, los recuerdos de Mari hicieron que regresase aquella "expansión térmica" y arrastraron consigo otros recuerdos relativos a Rei, Asuka y Misato.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Me alegra mucho de que al final hayas podido venir."<p>

Hikari estaba contenta de que Asuka estuviera en su casa. Aquella mañana le había dicho que no sabría si podría ir a dormir tal como habían quedado pero al no estar Misato la pelirroja ni siquiera pidió permiso.

-"Si, necesito salir de vez en cuando de esa casa, es tan… agobiante… ¿Te puedes crees que Shinji me preguntó a donde iba cuando salía por la puerta?" – Hikari no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, por el tono y la expresión de Asuka pareciera que el joven le hubiera hecho el peor feo del mundo.

-"¡Pero si eso es muy bonito! Se nota que se preocupa por ti." – La sonrisita con la que la chica de coletas, ahora con el pelo suelto y en pijama verde, irritó algo más a Asuka.

Cuando las dos chicas pasaban la noche juntas era generalmente por que Hikari se quedaba sola. Ellas se divertían viendo películas comiendo palomitas, jugando videojuegos e incluso si tenían ánimo gastando bromas por teléfono, pero había un tema del que nunca hablaban a pesar de ser algo tópico en las reuniones de chicas de su edad: Los chicos.  
>Si a la delegada se le ocurría hablar del tema pronto Asuka movía su mano como apartando algo y ponía gesto despectivo dando a entender que eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo Hikari empezaba a sentir cosas y necesitaba a una confidente así que se atrevió a iniciar el tema y no soltarlo.<p>

-"Sabes Asuka… Hitomi me contó que algunos chicos de clase tienen un tipo de lista donde nos puntúan según…" – La mano de Asuka se alzó en un claro gesto de que parase.

-"¡Oh venga ya Asuka! ¡Tienes que haber algún chico que te guste!" – Se quejó la pecosa ante la actitud de su amiga. Ella siempre había pensado que tras tanta hostilidad de ella hacía Shinji había algo más.

-"¡Pues claro que no!" – La pelirroja estaba indignadísima.

Hikari suspiró. Sabía la opinión que le merecían todos los chicos de clase. Con las chicas era algo más amable pero aun así se notaba el aire de superioridad que exhibía cuando hablaba con ella. La delegada era su única amiga de verdad y ni ella misma sabía porque con ella se portaba de manera distinta a los demás.

-"A mi si que hay un chico que me gusta…" –Confesó tímidamente al fin la delegada. Aquello hizo que Asuka dejase a un lado el mando de la videoconsola para mirarla interesada.

-"Es Touji…" –Siguió Hikari interrumpida por un resoplido de la pelirroja. –"¿Ocurre algo?"

-"No estarás hablando en serio. Ese idiota lo es incluso más que Shinji, además de bruto, maleducado, patán…" –Asuka hubiera seguido con su poca favorecedora descripción del chico de no ser por la interrupción de su amiga.

-"Pero también puede ser muy tierno y dulce. Siempre que sale de clase va al hospital a ver a su hermana y cuida de ella y aunque intente ocultarlo sé que muchas veces hace trabajillos hasta tarde para ayudar a su familia. Por no decir que es muy guapo."

Hikari sonreía de manera soñadora al haberse quitado el peso de encima de su amor secreto.  
>Todo aquello no impresionaba para nada a Asuka. ¿Y qué si se esforzaba mucho? Ella también lo había hecho desde pequeña y ahora no tenía debilidades como una hermana enferma. Por otra parte estaba claro que era el chico más guapo de clase pero prefería se apartada de su querida unidad 02 antes que admitir esa opinión.<p>

-"¿Y cuándo se lo vas a confesar?" –Asuka tiró más de la lengua a Hikari para apartar aquellos pensamientos.

-"¿Confesárselo? ¡No puedo hacer eso, qué vergüenza!" - La Segunda Elegida se llevó una mano a la frente. Los japoneses y sus bloqueos sentimentales.

-"¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Callártelo hasta que otra chica se anime y te lo quite o él se interese por otra?" –Hikari pareció meditar las palabras de Asuka pero su expresión era indecisa. Asuka suspiró.

-"Hikari, si quieres tener algo con alguien… Aunque sea ese bruto… Tienes que dejar a un lado tu timidez, ser más atrevida y…" –La chica dejó de hablar y alzó la mirada, tenía una idea. Hikari la miró algo extrañada.

-"¡Ya sé que podemos hacer! ¡Un Desafío de la Pizza!"

El Desafío de la Pizza era un juego que se había puesto de moda entre las chicas de los colegios mayores. Tal entretenimiento consistía en que una chica, normalmente la perdedora de un sorteo, debía abrir la puerta a un repartidor completamente desnuda. El nombre venía de que normalmente era un pizzero el afortunado en deleitarse con la anatomía de la joven como dios la trajo al mundo aunque no era necesario que fuera un repartidos de pizzas, valía todo tipo de venta a domicilio.  
>Las chicas habían descubierto aquello en clase de informática cuando algunas compañeras se pusieron a ver videos que las propias chicas grababan para demostrar su valentía (con el rostro debidamente pixelado.) y aunque algunas como Hikari manifestaban su desagrado con aquel juego siempre miraban los nuevos vídeos que salían.<p>

-"¡¿Estás loca?" – La joven de coletas no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-"Para nada, es una buena forma de que te quites de encima tu timidez." –Replicó Asuka levantando el dedo índice de manera académica.

-"¡No, no, no y mil veces no!" –Hikari se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza de manera energética.

Asuka ya se esperaba que su amiga se negase desde que tuvo la idea. Se le había ocurrido al estar ellas dos solas en su casa y pensó que sería algo divertido y diferente. La confesión de Hikari sobre su enamoramiento con Touji fue para ella la excusa perfecta para planteárselo.

-"Piénsalo Hikari, si eres capaz de plantarte desnuda ante un desconocido luego confesarle tus sentimientos a Touji será algo de lo más sencillo." –La pelirroja se inclinó sobre su amiga mirándola decidida para dar un tono más firme a sus palabras.

-"¿De… verdad?" – La duda apareció en los ojos marrones. Asuka sonrió por dentro.

-"Claro que si Hikari, confía en mi, además que yo estaré aquí y vigilaré que no sea peligroso." – Sonrió dulcemente y posó su mano sobre la de ella. La delegada estaba muy sonrojada pero también sonreía. Había aceptado hacerlo.

* * *

><p>La puerta del apartamento de la doctora Ritsuko Akagi se abrió y esta entró acompañada de Misato la cual sonreía con expresión algo idiota debido al exceso de vino y licores digestivos tras la cena.<p>

La vivienda de la científica era un reflejo de su personalidad. Las paredes no estaban decoradas, solo pintadas de blanco, y tenía pocos muebles y todos ellos muy prácticos.  
>Era un piso sencillo con salón, cocina, cuarto de baño, una habitación y un pequeño despacho. Ella no necesitaba más.<p>

-"Hacía tiempo que no venía a tu casa Rit." – Le dijo Misato y se tiró sentada en el único sofá que había, frente al televisor y de tres plazas. –"¿Por qué no me invitas a una copa?"

La mujer que lucía el insinuante vestido negro se había adelantado a los deseos de su amiga conociéndola tal y como la conocía y volvía de la cocina con una cubitera. Abrió un armario del salón y sirvió dos whiskeys con hielo sentándose al lado de Misato. Ambas entrechocaron los vasos y sorbieron el dorado líquido.

-"Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto." – Dijo Ritsuko la cual estaba serena ya que no había bebido tanto.

-"Trabajas demasiado." – Le reprendió la otra pasando su lengua por sus labios manchados de licor.

-"Quizá tú puedas permitirte ser descuidada, pero en mi cargo tengo muchas responsabilidades diarias que no puedo dejar pasar por alto." –Se justificó sonriente.

-"Lo que yo digo…" – Misato volvió a beber y Ritsuko a sonreír.

La anfitriona sirvió un segundo vaso de whiskey a su amiga la cual lo bebía con la avidez a la que solo un bebedor habitual está acostumbrado. A pesar de la cantidad de alcohol ingerida por la capitana ella seguía en pie como solo un bebedor habitual está acostumbrado.

-"Deberías divertirte más…" – Le recomendó Misato a su amiga que sonrió de manera extraña.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón."

Sin decir una palabra más Ritsuko tomó los vasos de ambas dejándolos en la mesita. Misato la miró a punto de abroncarla por haberle quitado la bebida pero su amiga fue más rápida y tomándola de las mejillas con ambas manos se acercó ella juntando sus labios con lo entreabiertos de ella.

-"¡¿Qué haces?" – Algo alarmada Misato la tomó de las muñecas separándola del beso, pestañeando aturdida.

-"Solo seguir tu consejo y divertirme más."

Sonriendo Ritsuko volvió a la carga. Esta vez las lenguas de las mujeres se tocaron dentro de sus bocas mientras la rubia sostenía a su amiga por las mejillas. Misato no rechazó el beso, la lengua de Ritsuko se sentía bien, sabía bien…  
>Con atrevimiento coló su mano izquierda por el escote de la doctora palpando su seno derecho con ansia.<p>

-"Traviesa…" – Suspiró la mujer teñida al sentir la palma de la mano en su pecho sin llegar a abarcarlo del todo.

-"No me vengas ahora con esas… Con este vestido ibas pidiendo a gritos que alguien te metiese mano."

Ambas rieron y volvieron a besarse. Entre jadeos Ritsuko desató la cadenita plateada que unía su vestido y a Misato le fue fácil apartar la tela para descubrir los grandes pechos de su amiga con pezones anchos y oscuros.  
>Los labios de la capitana pasaron de su boca a su cuello y su ardiente lengua acariciaba la piel descendiendo hasta el valle de sus senos haciendo que su amiga suspirase mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá. La lengua de Misato recorría el espacio entre las dos tetas de su amiga la doctora proporcionando a esta placer y relajación que hizo notar ronroneando como una gatita y llevando su índice derecho a los labios carmesí para ahogar sus gemidos. Su espalda se curvaba en espasmos al erizarse su piel y erectarse sus pezones.<br>Al haberse deshecho de la argéntea cadena que unía el vestido fue muy fácil bajar la vaporosa tela hasta quedar recogida por debajo de sus rodillas en un paño negro. Ritsuko estaba desnuda a excepción de un tanga color oscuro.  
>Con el camino despejado Misato siguió explorando la anatomía del cuerpo de Ritsuko lamiendo y besando, acariciando y palpando, deleitándose con el aroma de su piel y jugando con su ombligo. Justo cuando Misato iba a quitarle la única prenda que la separaba de la absoluta desnudez ella la detuvo.<p>

-"Será mejor que pasemos a mi habitación. Allí estaremos más cómodas." – Le susurró acariciando sus mechones morados.

A la capitana le pareció una gran idea y siguió a su amiga hacia su habitación pareciéndole divertido verla caminando tan solo con su fina ropa interior que se perdía entre unas nalgas redondas y grandes.

Al igual que el resto de su apartamento la habitación de Ritsuko era blanca. Los muebles eran una cama de matrimonio, cosa que sorprendió a Misato pues ella vivía sola, una mesita de noche, un armario y una cómoda. Había una puerta que dedujo conduciría al cuarto de baño.  
>Las dos mujeres se sentaron a los pies de la cama, la rubia tomó las manos de la otra que sonrió sonrojada por el alcohol y la excitación. Ritsuko atacó de nuevo los labios de su amiga en besos húmedos que dejaban escapar quedos gemidos a través del poco espacio que dejaban.<br>Ahora era el turno de la doctora. Con mucho cuidado quitó la chaqueta a Misato y desabotonó su blusa lavanda dejando a la vista un sostén de encaje violáceo que se le antojó delicado sabiendo cómo era la responsable táctica de NERV. La mujer sonrió divertida y levantó su trasero para que la rubia le quitase la falda, cosa que hizo enseguida bajando la cremallera y arrancando casi ansiosa la negra prenda dejándola en ropa interior.  
>De nuevo se besaron, pero esta vez la mujer teñida se abalanzó contra su amiga y se envolvieron en las blancas sábanas entre quejidos de placer, caricias y sensuales palabras.<p>

* * *

><p>-"La pizza está a punto de llegar Hikari." – Reprendió Asuka a su anfitriona.<p>

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la cocina, asomándose por la puerta que daba al salón para no ser vista cuando el repartidor llegase, frente a la puerta permanecía estática y de pie en forzada postura la joven pecosa. El motivo del reproche fue que esta aún no se había quitado su pijama.

-"Si piensas desnudarte en frente de él va a ser todo un espectáculo. Será una suerte que no tropieces y te caigas de bruces." –Le dijo en tono picajoso.

-"Está bien Asuka… ¿te importaría no mirar?" – Le suplicó y la otra chica resopló impaciente.

-"Ya nos hemos visto desnudas en las duchas del instituto. ¿Por qué quieres que no mire? ¡Si te va a ver un desconocido!"

Ante tal lógica fría y certera Hikari se rindió. Lentamente abrió el pijama de una sola pieza a modo de vestido chino y se lo quitó con cuidado dejándolo doblado sobre una silla tras lo cual se quitó las bragas color verde pastel las cuales también depositó con cuidado.

Hikari era la chica más pequeña de su clase, hacía poco que había cumplido los 14 pero aparte de eso su cuerpo era también el más pequeño. En las duchas miraba de reojo a sus compañeras, en especial a Asuka, con envidia por sus cuerpos bien desarrollados y casi maduros por completo. Ella en cambio todavía estaba lejos de que los chicos la considerasen deseable, o eso pensaba ella.  
>Sus pechos apenas estaban sobresaliendo y eran puntiagudos coronados con pezones color café. Su cuerpo era delgado por constitución y además no comía mucho por lo que su cintura era delgada e incluso se podía advertir la marca de sus costillas si se estiraba un poco. A pesar de no tener nada de grasa corporal su pequeño trasero estaba bien formado y era redondo. Una de las cosas que más le molestaba de ella misma era su vello púbico, había visto a otras chicas arreglárselo incluso yendo a salones caros pero el suyo era muy fino y escaso todavía.<p>

En su silla Asuka observó como su compañera de clase se quedó desnuda y notó como con el rostro enrojecido intentaba no mirarla. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, le gustaba haber pervertido un poco a la inocente Hikari.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y aquel sonido se le hizo estruendoso a la joven Hikari la cual se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos de par en par y dando un saltito. Miró hacia la cocina y vio a Asuka medio asomada por la puerta, tragó saliva y tomó el pomo de la puerta dándose cuenta de que temblaba mientras lo hacía. Al otro lado había un hombre, un desconocido que la vería desnuda, el primero en hacerlo.

-"Buenas noches, aquí tiene su pizza. Son 2.500 ye… ye… yenes…"

El repartidor era un joven universitario que con el trabajo de reparto de pizzas a domicilio pagaba parte de sus gastos. No era un trabajo muy duro y siendo repetitivo como era no le costaba esfuerzo hacerlo de manera eficaz. Cargaba con las pizzas, conducía su moto, entregaba las pizzas, recogía el dinero y de vuelta al establecimiento para cargar. Por lo tanto que al abrirle la puerta se encontrase a una adolescente muy delgada de cabello castaño y pecas en su ardiente rostro completamente desnuda fue una sorpresa que le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta y temblándole las rodillas.

-"Aquí tiene… ¡Ah!"

Tan nerviosa estaba Hikari que su pulso le falló y al ir a entregarle el dinero al joven los billetes y monedas cayeron al suelo. En un acto reflejo fue a recogerlos inclinada y dándole la espalda al chico. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, ella le daba una vista de su ano y labios vaginales al tremendamente confuso repartidor.

-"¡Quédese con el cambio!"

De manera brusca la delegada le dio el dinero apretando los ojos para no verle y empujándole fuera de la casa mientras él se tapaba la nariz la cual sufría una hemorragia.  
>Cuando hubo despachado ya al repartidor la chica apoyó su espalda a la puerta y llevó su mano al frenético corazón soltando un suspiro, luego se abalanzó hacia un sillón tapándose la cabeza con un cojín.<p>

-"No seas treatera, ¿A qué fue divertido?" – A pesar de que le hablaba a su amiga la piloto abría la caja de pizza olisqueándola con cara de hambre.

-"¡Fue humillante!... Aunque ahora he de reconocer que emocionante." – La pecosa había apartado la cara del cojín, estaba muy roja y con dos lagrimillas fruto de la vergüenza pero sonreía. –"Y ahora te toca a ti…" –Dijo de manera sombría aunque forzada mirando a su amiga.

-"No, yo no lo voy a hacer." –Negó ella tranquila.

-"¿Por qué?" – Hikari parecía escandalizada. A pesar de no haberlo hablado suponía que ella también haría el desafío.

-"Pues… porque con una pizza nos llega." – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la vez que mordía una porción.

**FIN**


	3. Señorita Illustrious

**NGX – CAPÍTULO 2 – SEÑORITA ILLUSTRIOUS**

**Por Laura Langley**

Los rayos del sol del mediodía se colaban a través de la ventana de la habitación de Ritsuko dándole de lleno en la cara a Misato. Ella y la propietaria de la cama dormían de manera plácida con las sábanas albas tapándolas hasta por debajo de sus senos.  
>La mujer de pelo oscuro pestañeó. Sentía un ligero zumbido en la cabeza fruto de la ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior, para cualquier bebedor poco acostumbrado ahora sería una mañana de resaca, pero Misato estaba curtida ya en varias batallas de ese tipo.<br>Miró a su lado derecho y vio a la mujer con la que había pasado la noche. Ella era también su mejor amiga, sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-"Buenos días…" – Susurró la rubia mientras se despertaba.

La cama estaba deshecha con la ropa arrugada e impregnada de sudor y fluidos sexuales derramados durante largas horas en las cuales las dos mujeres hicieron el amor sin que sus cuerpos quedasen satisfechos hasta que cayeron rendidas a altas horas de la madrugada con sus piernas entrelazadas.

-"Será mejor que me vaya pronto, ya es algo tarde y ayer no se me ocurrió dejar un mensaje de que no iba a dormir en casa. Shinji seguro que está muerto de preocupación." – Un aguijonazo de culpabilidad se clavó en la conciencia de la tutora del piloto que ensimismada en la pasión había pasado por alto ese detalle.

-"Por lo menos quédate a desayunar. Encargaré al bar de abajo que suban unos cafés y bollería." – Le ofreció Ritsuko mientras se levantaba y se ponía una bata.

Misato se quedó acostada un momento. Abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y encontró un paquete de tabaco sin abrir. Ella no solía fumar, tan solo en ocasiones especiales, después del sexo era una de ellas.  
>Mientras daba caladas al cigarro miraba al techo impoluto del cuarto de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche haciendo el amor, durante el acto se le había pasado por la cabeza que al día siguiente iba a tener unos remordimientos tremendos pero para su sorpresa se encontraba tranquila y satisfecha. Su última relación había sido hace tiempo y si tenía que recordar su última experiencia lésbica tenía que remontarse a su época universitaria. Sabía que Ritsuko también había tenido una aventurilla de ese tipo, pero nunca lo habían hecho entre ellas.<br>¿Y ahora qué? Era la pregunta que se hacía. No sabía si los sentimientos de su vieja amiga iban más allá de satisfacer sus deseos más primarios o buscaba algo más con ella. ¿Qué pasaba con el comandante Ikari? ¿Quizá habían roto? ¿Había sido su cita para cenar una excusa para aliviar su pena con ella?  
>Dando una última exhalación Misato dejó el cigarro a medio consumir en el cenicero y se fue a dar una ducha. Sin duda Ritsuko era la que tenía la sartén por el mango ahora. Los remordimientos afloraron, pero no por lo que ella había pensado.<p>

* * *

><p>Asuka estaba de mal humor aquella mañana y para cualquiera que la conociese aquello no era nada raro, pero su humor era peor de lo habitual. Era lunes y los tres elegidos no habían ido al instituto. Eso a ella le daba igual, tan solo asistía a clases por que Misato se lo había ordenador para convivir a diario con otros chicos de su edad y aumentar su círculo social a más allá de Shinji y Rei.<br>Asuka era una niña prodigio y en su Alemania natal había terminado con éxito la universidad antes de los 14 años por lo que ir a clases de secundaria era una especie de humillación que pronto se convirtió en un desafío al encontrar un rival digno de su altura: El japonés escrito que aún no acababa de dominar y era el responsable de que sacase unas notas no tan buenas de lo que se esperaba de ella.  
>Tampoco era el motivo de su irritación que Misato le hubiera echado la bronca por ir a dormir sin permiso a casa de su amiga Hikari. A la mañana siguiente ella había entrado al apartamento de puntillas tratando de no llamar la atención solo para descubrir a Shinji haciendo el desayuno y comunicándole que Misato tampoco había pasado la noche en casa y aún no había regresado. La pelirroja se sorprendió a si misma al causarle aquello molestias pues ya se había preparado para tener una discusión con su tutora e incluso había pensado algunas afiladas réplicas en caso de necesitarlas.<br>Tener que hacer las pruebas de sincronización no era a su vez el problema, después de todo ya llevaba hechas unas cuantas y se había hecho a tener que pasar horas sentada en cabinas de simulación. No, lo que mantenía su mal genio era otra cosa.

-"¡Wow! Estos plugsuits si son cómodos, en Rusia eran horribles, no se amoldaban para nada a mi cuerpo."

Las puertas del ascensor donde bajaba Asuka se abrieron y entró una chica de gafas y coletas luciendo contenta un plugsuit color rosa. Como acompañando sus palabras dio un saltito y sus pechos de tamaño bastante grande botaron alegremente.  
>El problema de Asuka había hecho acto de presencia en sus mismas narices. Una nueva piloto.<p>

-"¡Ah hola!" – Mari alzo una mano al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. –"¿Ves lo que decía? Un diseño estupendo."

Asuka ya había abierto la boca para lanzarle una puyita a la recién llegada pero esta se había inclinado mirándole directamente a sus pechos tapados por su traje de piloto rojo. Las mejillas de la alemana tomaron un tono parecido al del plugsuit y se quedó durante unos segundos sin palabras mientras la chica sentía muy seria mirando hacia sus tetas como quien observaba un complejo cuadro abstracto y asentía satisfecho de entenderlo.

-"¡Pero que…! ¡No hagas eso!"

Al escuchar como la regañaba Mari miró a Asuka a los ojos incorporándose con una traviesa sonrisa que incomodó a la Segunda Elegida.

-"Me llamo Mari, Mari Makinami, tú debes ser Asuka… Pelo naranja, ojos azules, plugsuit rojo con el número dos… Sí, estoy segura."

La inglesa ofreció su mano a la alemana a modo de saluda. Esta miró con desdén y se cruzó de brazos dando a entender claramente que no la estrecharía.

-"Vaya, parece que no estás de muy buen humor Asuka. ¿Es por algo qué he dicho? No eso es imposible, acabo de llegar… ¡Ya sé!" –La de gafas golpeó con un puño su mano abierta en señal de que le llegaba una idea.

-"Es porque vamos a ir hacer una prueba y no estás muy contenta con tus resultados últimamente, ¿verdad?" –Asuka enarcó una ceja. –"Los he visto y a pesar de que eras la primera por mucho el Tercer Elegido está a punto de alcanzarte… Por no decir que él ha sido el que ha eliminado a la mayoría de los Ángeles…"

El tono de la cara de Asuka se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo y sus dientes rechinaron entre sí. La pelirroja parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda mi capacidad como piloto?" –Le gritó furibunda.

-"Oh vamos, vamos, tranquila Asuka." –Mari movía las palmas de sus manos en actitud conciliadora. –"No decía eso. Además seguro que pronto tienes oportunidad de lucirte y…"

-"¡Un momento! Yo también sé algunas cosas de ti. Como por ejemplo que tu unidad 05 fue completamente destruida en tu combate contra un Ángel." – Asuka sonrió satisfecha ante la réplica que habría de callarle la boca a la nueva piloto.

-"Si, pero destruí al enemigo… yo sola." – Le respondió sonriendo tranquila.

A Asuka no le pasó desapercibida la forma en la que Mari había dicho eso último. El único Ángel abatido por la pelirroja había sido con ayuda de Shinji cuando llegaba a Japón y tuvieron que defenderse dentro de la unidad 02 contra el monstruo acuático. Iba a responder pero se dio cuenta de que no le salían las palabras. Comenzó a murmurar algo pero el ascensor se detuvo en un nivel.

-"Aquí me apeo yo. Tengo que hacer unas cosas todavía." –Anunció Mari la cual estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo a mirar a la alterada Asuka.

-"No te preocupes, algún día derrotarás a uno tú sola."

Aquella compasión encendió aún más a la pelirroja que llevada al límite decidió golpear a aquella nueva piloto que se había atrevido a insultarla de aquella manera.  
>El golpe nuca llegó. Antes de que reaccionase Mari llegó hasta ella y la besó en los labios cerrando los ojos. Asuka abrió mucho los suyos hasta que dándose cuenta de la escena de las dos adolescentes que se besaban en el ascensor la empujó con rabia.<p>

-"¡Estás loca!" – Dijo limpiándose los labios con un brazo.

Mari no dijo nada más, sonrió con gracia y se fue corriendo dando saltitos dejando allí a Asuka.

* * *

><p>-"¿Ya se sabe qué haremos con ella?"<p>

Misato observaba la gran pantalla que tenía delante de ella partida en cuatro zonas, en cada una de ellas el rostro de uno de los elegidos con datos en una fuente de texto anaranjada. Todos estaban concentrados con los ojos cerrados pero con expresiones diferentes: Rei y Shinji parecían tranquilos y serios, Asuka molesta y Mari tenía una media sonrisa cautivadora.

-"Por el momento será nuestra piloto de reemplazo. Esta chica, Mari, tiene una curiosa particularidad. Con todas las unidades muestra un nivel de sincronía bastante decente y como no tiene una unidad fija la comandancia ha decidido que será su puesto por el momento."

Ritsuko miró de reojo a la capitana. Desde que pasaran la noche juntas ella se había mostrado fría con la científica. La doctora no le había dado muchas vueltas a aquello pero habían pasado unos días y su actitud no había cambiado. Incluso cuando ahora la había tomado del brazo para llamar su atención para decirle algo sin que se enterara la demás gente que había en la sala ella se estremeció.

-"Hay una cosa más… Los datos de la prueba de Asuka son horribles."

-"¿Cómo de horribles?" – Misato estaba incómoda al mirar a la cara a Ritsuko.

-"Shinji es nuestro piloto con mejor sincronización… Y la nueva está cerca de sus datos de armonía con la unidad 02"

A la mujer rubia no le hizo falta que su amiga le dijera nada, su rostro lo decía todo.

-"Será mejor que no se lo digamos, no todavía, hoy la noto bastante rara." – Apuntó Misato tras un rato.

-"Como quieras. Asuka es responsabilidad tuya y tú sabrás mejor como darle la noticia. Pero no dudes que Asuka lo querrá saber, es muy competitiva y si esquivas la respuesta se olerá algo."

La responsable científica de NERV se separó de su amiga para ir a atender una pregunta de Maya. Misato torció el gesto, Ritsuko le había dejado a ella toda la responsabilidad del asunto de Asuka y la odiaba por alejarse tanto de los problemas emocionales pero después de todo la fría y calculadora mujer tenía razón. Tendría que comunicárselo ella misma.

* * *

><p>Mari salió satisfecha tras su primera prueba en Japón, o eso es lo que le parecería a la gente que la viera caminando por la base mostrando siempre su eterna sonrisa. La chica de gafas se demoró un poco en los hangares de los Evangelion para observarlos admirada de su construcción.<br>Aquellos eran los primeros modelos. Hasta la unidad 02 no eran diseños definitivos e incluso el que ella había pilotado, el 05, era un prototipo dentro de una serie de nuevos diseños.

Mientras apreciaba las rojas placas del blindaje del EVA de Asuka se fijó que al fondo en uno de los puentes que erguían sobre las piscinas estaba Rei Ayanami.  
>La joven inglesa se había presentado a sus otros dos compañeros de faena pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con la albina peli azul. Fijándose en que los ojos carmesí de Rei se habían fijado en ella Mari alzó una mano sonriente a modo de saludo que fue devuelto de manera mecánica por la chica la cual se fue. Mari se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a los vestuarios.<p>

A pesar de que le gustaba el aroma de LCL en su cuerpo a la chica también le gustaban las duchas largas y calientes que limpiaban su cuerpo. Todavía no había probado la costumbre japonesa de los largos baños, pero ella ya sabía que iba a preferir la ducha para su higiene personal. Le gustaba sentir el agua a presión golpeándola y mojándola.  
>Tras una buena, larga y reconfortante ducha no le sorprendió estar a solas en los vestuarios, Rei y Asuka ya se habían ido después de ducharse y vestirse, sin soltar ninguna palabra que prolongase más la estancia con las demás compañeras. Así que sola se dispuso a vestirse cuando a través de la mampara que dividía los vestuarios que eran mixtos adivinó la sombra de una figura. Mari puso esa expresión traviesa tan suya, seguro que era el cachorrito.<p>

Cubriéndose el cuerpo empapado con una toalla la chica cruzó la separación de la estancia para encontrarse a Shinji desnudo que se acababa de quitar el plugsuit necesario para hacer la prueba.

-"Hola cachorrito."

La risa asomó a los labios de la chica de gafas. Al darse cuenta de su presencia Shinji dio un salto y se puso muy rojo tapándose sus partes con el traje de piloto.

-"¡Ma… Makinami…! ¡Lo… Lo siento… Aún me estoy vistiendo! Por favor… vete…!"

Las súplicas del avergonzado piloto no hicieron mella en la atractiva y atrevida occidental que sonreía al chico medio desnudo sin desviar su mirada.  
>Por su parte el chico no podía evitar mirarla también de reojo. La joven era muy atractiva. Ahora no llevaba gafas ni coletas pero seguía siendo arrebatadora, su cuerpo se adivinaba tan solo tapado por una toalla blanca pegada a su cuerpo por el aguda y no lo suficientemente larga ya que se veía casi la totalidad de sus largas piernas y el chico creyó adivinar que ocultaba lo justo de sus pechos solo para que no asomasen sus pezones dejando un escote muy generoso.<br>En su fuero interno Shinji se alegró de tener el plugsuit cubriendo su entrepierna, sobre todo porque sentía como algo palpitaba entre sus piernas queriendo asomarse para vergüenza del chico.

-"Tranquilo, sólo te molestaré un momento." – El joven notó algo de regodeo en esas palabras.

-"Soy nueva aquí y no conozco la ciudad, me gustaría que me acompañaras a dar un paseo." – Pidió ella encantadora.

-"Bueno Makinami… No llevo mucho tiempo en esta ciudad, quizá deberías pedírselo a Ayanami…" – Respondió azorado desviando su mirada.

-"Pero es que yo quiero ir contigo cachorrito…" – Ella avanzó hasta el chico poniendo una mano sobre su desnudo pecho y con la otra sujetando la prenda que tapaba su desnudez.

-"Supongo que podemos dar un paseo…" – Aseveró en voz queda mirándola a los ojos como hipnotizado.

-"¡Genial Te llamaré pronto, no te preocupes, sé tu número."

La joven de cabellos castaños rojizos se fue tal y como había venido pero antes de girar en la mampara se quitó la toalla dejando que Shinji viera durante un segundo su espalda y nalgas desnudos. El joven cayó sentado en un banco y miró hacia abajo. Tendría que esperar un poco antes de vestirse.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shinji Ikari llegó a su apartamento no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. A punto estaba de asir el pomo de la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente y casi fue arrollado por un remolino pelirrojo.<p>

-"¿Asuka?" – Preguntó este echándose hacia un lado para no chocar con la joven que salía corriendo.

Si la pelirroja le escuchó entonces no se detuvo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Rápidamente Shinji entró a casa para saber si algo había pasado encontrándose a Misato. Por su ropa parecía que la capitana no había perdido el tiempo en cambiarse tras llegar al trabajo. Estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con los codos apoyados sobre la tabla y los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Cabizbaja.

-"¿Misato?" – Volvió a preguntar el chico un nombre, solo que esta vez de manera muy queda.

La mujer al darse cuenta de la presencia de su otro compañero de piso y sabiendo que se había cruzado con Asuka forzó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano como quitando importancia.

-"Cosas de chicas." – Dijo ella de manera confidencial y levantándose acarició el pelo del joven mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Era obvio que Misato estaba mintiendo y en esa casa había pasado algo más pero Shinji estaba demasiado ensimismado para darse cuenta y solo acertó a sonreír asintiendo con la cabeza aliviado de que solo fuera un incidente que pasaba todos los meses pero que tal como venía se iba.  
>No, el joven piloto no se habría preocupado por nada, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.<p>

Durante el largo trayecto a casa que decidió hacer andando sin usar el tren una idea había golpeado su cabeza: "¡Asuka tiene razón! ¡Eres un perfecto idiota!" Se dijo a sí mismo y para acompañar las palabras y la imagen mental se golpeó con una mano la frente. Aquella chica, Mari, le había arreglado una cita con ella y no se había dado cuenta en el momento. De repente se sintió enfermo, aminoró el paso y sintió retortijones en el estómago. Se le ocurrió ponerse en contacto con ella y decirle que se encontraba indispuesto, que lo lamentaba pero que no podría enseñarle la ciudad. Pronto se reprendió a si mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya tenía una edad adecuada para salir con chicas y Mari era muy atractiva. Se ruborizó al pensar en sus dos fugaces encuentros y constató que ella le gustaba y, por alguna razón que sólo ella sabía, el sentimiento era recíproco. La nueva piloto era muy distinta a sus compañeras y quizá por eso la atracción había sido tan fuerte. A pesar de ir a solas caminando se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió tontamente.  
>Quizá Mari fuese la chica para él.<p>

Shinji había caído en un leve sopor cuando fue despertado de súbito por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Él estaba sentado en un sofá y el teléfono a su lado. El chico lo miró como si fuera un objeto maldito y con el corazón acelerado y la mano temblándole lo cogió y miró el mensaje recién llegado. Aquella sonrisa boba volvió a su rostro una vez más. El mensaje era de Mari, quería quedar con él a las ocho de ese mismo día.

* * *

><p>El lugar de reunión era una estación de tren en la cercanía del acceso a la base de NERV. Esta vez Shinji hizo el trayecto en el medio de transporte para no cansarse antes del paseo. Se había vestido con una camisa roja y unos vaqueros azules nuevos aunque ahora se arrepentía de su elección. La chica podría fijarse en como se había arreglado para ella y quizá sus ilusiones sobre que aquello era una cita no eran tan ciertas como había pensado antes fruto de la emoción.<p>

-"¡Cachorrito!"

La voz de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos aunque le hizo enrojecer al máximo por usar tal apelativo delante de tanta gente. Shinji balbuceó un saludo hacia ella alzando la mano.  
>Mari iba vestida también de manera informal aunque se notaba que había elegido muy bien la ropa que llevar: Una camiseta verde de manga corta que dejaba su ombligo al aire dándole un aspecto sexy, vaqueros azules rotos con cinto ancho blanco y un parche de la Union Jack en el bolsillo trasero derecho. Iba con sus coletas y cinta neuronal como ya la había visto antes y sus gafas de montura roja.<p>

-"Bueno Mari, ¿Qué quieres hacer?" – Preguntó amablemente el joven piloto tras salir la pareja de la estación de tren.

-"¿En serio quieres hacer lo que me gustarías?" – Respondió ella guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa cautivadora y en tal tono que el pobre Shinji se puso rojo como un tomate maduro.

-"¡Jajaja! Me encantas… Tranquilo que no te voy a comer…" – A pesar de ser un intento de tranquilizarle el Tercer Elegido sintió que sus palabras le ocultaban algo.

La piloto de reserva dejó que su guía elaborase el trayecto y Shinji la llevó por el centro de la ciudad. Le mostró el instituto, para su sorpresa Mari no estudiaría con ellos. Se preguntaba cuantos años tenía, era obvio que era un poco mayor que él, quizá solo un par de años, así que había presumido que la vería en el instituto. Se llevó un chasco al descubrir que no iba a ser así.  
>La visita guiada siguió durante hora y media más. A Shinji se le hizo corto el tiempo pero temía que tanto paseo aburriese a su compañera pero para alegría de él ella siempre estaba risueña y atenta a sus explicaciones incluso haciendo preguntas. Nunca antes habían prestado tanta atención al chico y eso le enorgullecía tanto que no paró de sonreír durante toda la tarde noche. Por si fuera poco estaba acompañado de una chica guapísima. Más de una vez se fijó en como algunos chicos con los que se cruzaban se quedaban mirando a la chica de gafas con admiración, y seguramente envidia, Shinji estaba henchido.<p>

-"Hemos visitado casi todo el centro y parecía que no conocías ni una sola parte. ¿Dónde vives?" – Se atrevió a preguntar mientras los dos cenaban solitarios en un puesto callejero.

-"Provisionalmente en la base, pero eso no importa. Tú vives con Asuka y Misato, ¿cómo es vivir con ellas?"

A Shinji le parecía curioso que durante toda la tarde cada vez que intentaba sacar algún tema para saber más de ella Mari desviase la conversación hacia él.  
>En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Tan bien se lo estaba pasando en compañía de la inglesa que se había olvidado por completo de que no vivía solo y tenía que hacer la cena. Asuka se pondría hecha una furia.<p>

-"A… A… Lo siento Mari. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que debería estar en casa haciendo la cena… Tengo que irme." – Dijo de manera apesadumbrada.

-"Oh, no importa, te acompañaré. Así de paso puedo charlar un poco con Asuka y Misato, solo las he visto en la base."

-"No sé si eso…" – Mari no dejó que más dudas aflorasen de los labios de su compañero y tomándole del brazo casi lo obligó a que se la llevase a su casa.

* * *

><p>-"¡Perdón por llegar tarde!"<p>

Las palabras de Shinji se perdieron en un apartamento vacío de no ser por la presencia del pingüino mascota llamado Pen-Pen. El piloto se había asomado por la puerta antes de atreverse a entrar y suspiró aliviado al encontrar que ninguna de sus dos compañeras se encontraba en la casa.  
>Detrás de él entró Mari risueña como siempre.<p>

-"No hay nadie más en casa. Supongo que mañana nos veremos, tengo que ponerme a hacer la cena y…" – Empezó a excusarse Shinji para dar por terminada la cita.

-"¿Haces a menudo la cena? Que divertido, me gustaría ver como cocinas a ver si aprendo yo algo jejeje."

Dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca y un dedo en la mano la chica de gafas se metió hasta la cocina mirando con curiosidad todos los utensilios, frasquitos con especias, cajas con ingredientes y demás parafernalia que suele adornar una cocina. El joven piloto suspiró y se puso un delantal verde para no mancharse la ropa. Estaba algo nervioso por aquel interés que tenía la chica de gafas en continuar con su cita y tenía miedo de que Asuka y Misato volvieran a casa y los encontrasen juntos. Seguro que Misato le miraría con una sonrisita y Asuka con desprecio. A Shinji solo le quedaba la opción de hacer rápido la cena. Cogió unos tallarines y se dispuso a prepararlos con gambas de manera sencilla y eficaz. A pesar de que no era nada del otro mundo pudo vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo como Mari pestañeaba asombrada por lo bien que se desenvolvía en aquella estancia y sonrió para él mismo.

-"Y así está hecha una cena sencilla en diez minutos." – Dijo presentando la comida orgulloso.

-"¡Wow! ¡Eres realmente bueno!" – Le felicitó ella aplaudiéndole.

-"Jejeje… No es gran cosa… Mari, tengo que limpiar y hacer mil cosas, no te atendería como es debido…" –Se disculpó este rascándose la nuca.

-"Lo entiendo, pero todavía hay algo que no me has enseñado."

-"¿Lo qué?" – Preguntó Shinji sin saber a qué se refería.

-"Tu cuarto claro." – Dijo tranquilamente.

-"Mi cuarto… claro…" – Shinji tragó saliva. Aunque conocía desde hace poco a la piloto inglesa sabía que si no accedía a su petición no cejaría en su empeño.

La habitación del chico era la más pequeña de las tres que había en la casa de Misato. Antes había ocupado la de justo en frente que era más grande pero ahora aquello era dominio de su pelirroja compañera.  
>La decoración era normal como la de cualquier chico de su edad exceptuando posters de chicas exuberantes. Los muebles eran una cama, un armario, un escritorio con un ordenador y una estantería con libros y cosas personales. Una gran ventana daba a la terraza del apartamento y entraba mucha claridad cuando era de día haciendo que no fuera necesario encender la luz.<br>Mari sin ser invitada se sentó en la cama del chico y se movió de arriba abajo como comprobando el colchón. Asintió satisfecha y mirando a Shinji palmeó a su lado diciéndole que se sentase. El joven lentamente lo hizo y ambos quedaron juntos en la cama mirándose.

-"Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo." – Confesó ella clavando sus ojos azules en los del chico con gran serenidad.

Shinji no acertó a responder. Sonrojado se perdía en los orbes de la muchacha que cerrando los ojos entreabrió sus labios jugosos acercándose más a él. Incluso para un chico con tan poca experiencia amorosa fue claro que quería besarlo. Estaba nervioso y casi sin darse cuenta sus propios labios se separaron y se acercaba a Mari hasta que finalmente se besaron.  
>El beso se perdió en el tiempo para el chico. Era su primera vez compartiendo su lengua con una chica. Sonrojado cerró los ojos para hacer igual que ella quien, ante la inexperiencia del piloto, era quien llevaba la iniciativa. Sus dos lenguas se acariciaban suavemente junto sus labios y ambos se sostenían de los brazos acariciándose.<p>

-"Hagamos el amor."

La voz de la inglesa sonaba llena de ternura tras el beso y acariciaba con su nariz la del chico que, extasiado, solo acertaba a asentir a los deseos de la joven que lamía y besaba su cuello empezando a desabotonar la camisa de Shinji. Este alzó una mano para abarcar uno de los pechos de la chica de gafas. Ella gimió, se notaba la ausencia de sostén y libremente pudo jugar el Tercer Elegido con el seno de Mari.  
>Tras conseguir abrir su camisa y acariciar su torso desnudo la chica se bajó de la cama arrodillándose delante del joven y sin ningún tipo de reparo desabrochó los vaqueros de Shinji. El chico se agarró a las sábanas mirando expectante lo que hacía la nueva piloto. Ella le miró de manera traviesa y de un tirón bajó pantalones y slips haciendo salir el pene de Shinji temblando, duro por el beso y el manoseo, sin vello púbico alguno.<br>Sin apartar su mirada tras los cristales de los ojos del japonés Mari agarró la polla erecta y comenzó a masturbarla suavemente a la vez que lamía el despejado glande.

-"¡Wow!"

Con un ojo cerrado y estremeciéndose Shinji miraba como Mari comenzaba a realizarle una felación. Era muy distinto a cuando se masturbaba, se sentía mucho mejor. Quería decirle a la chica lo mucho que le gustaba pero su boca llena de saliva temblaba sin salir palabra.

-"Mmmm…"

Concentrada en su tarea feladora Mari movía su cabeza de arriba abajo sobre la parte superior del miembro endurecido de Shinji. Su saliva impregnaba la piel que se retiraba a medida que la mano de la chica movía su polla para pajearla.

-"Mari… yo no sé si podré aguantar mucho…"

Aquella era la primera experiencia sexual del chico y avisaba a su amante sobre la posibilidad de poderse venir enseguida. A cada palabra que soltaba se escapaba algo más del aire que tanto le costaba inhalar debido a la excitación que su joven cuerpo sentía.  
>Habiéndole escuchado Mari abrió sus ojos y se quedó quieta aún con su pene en su boca.<p>

-"Todavía no cachorrito, todavía no…"

Dejando de estimularle con boca y mano Mari se puso de pie delante de Shinji y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones jeans. Sonriéndole dejo que el joven hiciese el resto. Con su nerviosismo característico él le bajo lentamente la prenda hasta descubrir una tanga de color rojo con los bordes blancos. Aquella prenda íntima estaba a la altura de los ojos. Shinji miró a Mari suplicante y ella asintiendo con la cabeza le dio permiso.  
>Disfrutando de aquel momento Shinji le bajó delicadamente la ropa interior hasta ver su pubis decorado con vello castaño rojizo.<br>Esta vez no preguntó. La pasión le consumía y pegó su rostro a la entrepierna de la joven inglesa acariciándose con sus vellos y besando la raja de su vagina.

-"Mmmm…"

Sintiendo el placer subiéndole por la espalda Mari tomó aire y se quitó la camiseta para poder jugar con sus tetas desnudas. Acariciando su contorno y jugando con sus pezones rosas.  
>Miró hacia abajo observando como su particular cachorrito se deleitaba con el aroma de su femineidad y usaba su lengua de manera torpe pero complaciente.<p>

-"Estás algo verde… pero sé que mejorarás mucho, tal y como ha pasado con tus habilidades de piloto." – Dijo en voz alta aunque se hablaba a si misma.

Las manos de Shinji recorrían sus macizos muslos. Su lengua se internaba en la cavidad de su sexo y movía su rostro de lado a lado buscando impregnarse de ella. Escuchaba los quedos gemiditos de Mari y sentía cuando se revolvía ligeramente, señal de que había alcanzado un punto especialmente placentero.  
>La fijación oral del joven piloto siguió y seguiría más de no ser porque Mari tomándole suavemente de los hombros le apartó de ella.<p>

-"Pasemos a algo más serio." – Dijo la de gafas en tono sensual.

-"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!"

Los dos estaban completamente desnudos en la cama de Shinji. Sus ropas se esparcían por el suelo. El chico encima de ella, entre sus piernas, empujaba sus caderas penetrando el sexo que anteriormente había estado lamiendo. Ella jadeaba sonrojada con sus pechos danzando al ritmo con el que la cama chirriaba.  
>La inglesa miró a los ojos a su amante. Este estaba sudando sonrojado pero su expresión ya no era la de un joven miedoso. Sus labios se apretaban y sus cejas se fruncían en expresión decidida. Por primera vez en su vida Shinji Ikari se sentía hombre.<br>Sus caderas empujaban contra la chica abierta de piernas buscando meter hasta el fondo su polla en aquel coño mojado que manchaba con sus fluidos las blancas sábanas. Él estaba serio, casi como si fuera una misión delicada lo que estaba haciendo. Ella por su parte sonreía descocada. Una mano se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos haciéndole gemir.

-"Cachorrito… ¡Ah!"

-"Mari… Me encanta follarte."

Echándose sobre ella Shinji selló los labios de la joven por propia iniciativa. Sintió los suaves y gordos senos de ella aplastándose contra su húmedo torso y ambos quedaron completamente unidos.  
>Las piernas de la piloto en reserva se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del joven Ikari que seguía empujando para hacerle el amor. Las manos femeninas acariciaban una espalda poco musculosa y sudada que se retorcía en espasmos de placer.<p>

-"¡Ah!"

A Shinji le molestaba, casi irritaba, tener que romper el beso lujurioso y húmedo que le daba a la complaciente Mari pero sentía que el éxtasis del sexo llegaba. De manera brusca rompió los abrazos de Mari y arrodillándose sobre ella con cada pierna a su lado dirigió su pene hacia su rostro.

-"¡Ah!"

Con un nuevo grito el joven se corrió sobre el rostro de la inglesa que ya había sacado la lengua esperando el acontecimiento.  
>Cuatro espesos chorros blanquecinos de esperma mancharon rostro y gafas de la chica que sonreía alborotada y se relamía.<br>Al bajar la vista y ver lo que había hecho Shinji no pudo evitar otra punzada de deseo y lujuria al ver a la desnuda y agitada chica con su lefa escurriendo viscosa por su bello rostro y los cristales de las gafas. Mari se quitó los anteojos y de manera obscena y sensual lamió los vidrios lentamente para su cachorrito.

Finalmente el piloto del EVA 01 cayó tendido al lado de la chica agotado como nunca antes se había sentido ni después de una pelea.  
>Tras el éxtasis del sexo su cabeza se enfrió y pensó con algo de temor en la suerte que habían tenido en que nadie más hubiera llegado a la casa mientras ellos hacían el amor.<p>

-"Esto ha estado genial. Además así seguro que conseguimos una sincronía mayor al luchar juntos con nuestros Evangelion." – Dijo Mari suspirando satisfecha con Shinji abrazándola por la espalda aún acostados.

-"Pero tú aún no tienes Eva." – Apuntó con un bostezo el chico.

-"Oh… cierto, aún no tengo."

* * *

><p>Asuka no sabía durante cuánto tiempo había estado deambulando por la ciudad de Tokyo-3. Ni si quiera había notado la presencia de las gentes que abarrotaban las calles de vuelta a sus casas después del trabajo.<br>Tras la ira inicial ahora venía la resaca y la pelirroja se sentía como una estúpida. Cuando Misato le había comunicado que ya no era la piloto con mejor porcentaje de sincronización había chillado, pataleado y renegado jurando que la gente de NERV eran unos incompetentes que no merecían su sueldo y que habían cometido un error en la medición. La capitana le había mirado seria, con compasión, sin poder resistir que alguien la mirara así se había ido de casa.  
>Ahora estaba en una zona de la urbe que no conocía, más relajada y con los pies doloridos, un dolor que la había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas. Su comportamiento era inaceptable para una orgullosa piloto de Evangelion y tomó una decisión: Volvería a casa tranquilamente, se concentraría en lo ocurrido y volvería a ser la mejor. Naturalmente sentía deseos de culpar a Shinji pero prefirió ignorar al joven.<br>Al llegar a la casa tras coger unos cuantos trenes las luces esta encendidas pero no vio a nadie. Tenía hambre así que al escuchar ruidos desde la habitación de Shinji fue a decirle que le hiciera algo de comer al no haber reparado que en la cocina había cena lista.  
>Tenía la intención de entrar sin llamar pero al acercarse a la puerta los sonidos que de ella salían se le antojaron bastante raros así que abriéndola lentamente asomó un ojo.<p>

-"Mari… Me encanta follarte."

Escuchó a su compañero de piso susurrando. El joven estaba desnudo, su piel brillaba de sudor y se movía de adelante a atrás inclinándose sobre un cuerpo femenino que le arropaba con brazos y piernas entre quedos suspiros. La joven alemana vio a su compañero, vio sus genitales entrando y saliendo de una chica.

Despacio cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo del piso asomándose al hueco de las escaleras del edificio. Se llevó una mano a la frente, se sentía mareada y enferma. Respiró profundamente un par de veces.

-"¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!"

Le increpó entre dientes furiosa. No sentía celos ni quería estar en el lugar de la nueva piloto pero ella siempre había visto a Shinji como un niño, un inferior a ella jactándose la alemana de su madurez y ahora él le ganaba como piloto y también como adulto.  
>Ella aún era virgen, Shinji ya no.<p>

**FIN**


End file.
